Talk:SummerClan
Second Cat Can I make second cat in SummerClan? Here's the info: Thunderstrike: yellow tom with black stripes, dark, amber eyes, and a tattered left ear. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 00:03, April 25, 2012 (UTC) O'course. I'll add him in and you go ahead and make the page. ;) Silverflower Outta this world!! Category: Signature 01:24, April 25, 2012 (UTC) Cats for Hazel Can I have two cats? Both Warriors Daisydream- White she-cat with amber and green eyes Grapeflower: Black she-cat with silver points and purple eyes HazelXJayXRainySharing is Easier! 22:05, May 1, 2012 (UTC) Of course! You can make the pages for 'em, and add them in the allegiances once you're done. Rowanflight Category:Signature Daisydream=Queen? Can Daisydream become a queen? And then die a horrible painful death after her kits are born> HazelXJayXRainySharing is Easier! 00:31, May 11, 2012 (UTC) Yeah, uh-huh *shoos away and continues talking on chat* Just get someone to be her mate, I would make someone but *reaches in front of me* It's to far. Rainy pwns all! Category:Signature 00:32, May 11, 2012 (UTC) Join May I join? I am a cat named Lightsoul, a cream coloured she-cat with kind, amber eyes. Snowfern 17:26, June 27, 2012 (UTC) Of course! Rowanflight Category:Signature 17:27, June 27, 2012 (UTC) Can i join? I want to be Stormclaw, Huge, Muscular, Handsom Jet black tom with snow white patches, huge, paws and long hooked claws, short, sharp teeth, A fluffy, stub tail, a chip in both ears, and huge, Sappire blue eyes Sure! Can you see my user:Rowanflight/New User Guide for help! Rowanflight Category:Signature 17:02, July 19, 2012 (UTC) Ok thank you! Can i start rping? Hes gonna be a kittypet but he joins later, is that ok?Stormstar 2015 (talk) 17:06, July 19, 2012 (UTC) Can I join? I'm a Strong black she-cat, with a white left paw and striking ice-blue eyes. --Frozenstar03 (talk) 22:08, August 18, 2012 (UTC) Join Request Can I join as Darkfrost? He's a large black tom with unusually long claws and icy-blue eyes. He's a warrior. --WolfspiritThe Spirit of a Wolf... 04:44, July 10, 2012 (UTC) Of course! You can make the page and add him into allegiances. Rowanflight Category:Signature 17:57, July 12, 2012 (UTC) Join Request May I please join? My cat, Willow is a mottled/flecked gray she-cat with icy blue eyes. She's a loner. 17:51, July 12, 2012 (UTC) Of course! She'll get her warrior name from Rowanstar. Once you make the page, you can add her in. ;) Rowanflight Category:Signature 17:57, July 12, 2012 (UTC) Adoption Request Hi, can I adopt Firesky? She is a beautiful ginger tabby with a white chest, muzzle, and paws, and she has blue eyes.--Emberstar23 (talk) 19:48, July 19, 2012 (UTC)Emberstar23 We don't put Adoption Requests here. Go ask for Firesky on the Adoption page. =3 19:50, July 19, 2012 (UTC) May i join Summerclan? Stormclaw, a kittypet, wandered into the forest to meet Summerclan. He is a huge, Muscular, Handsom Jet black tom with Snow white patches, long hooked claws, a stub tail, and sappire blue eyesStormstar 2015 (talk) 22:59, July 19, 2012 (UTC) Sure. Make sure you add categories to the page. Rowanflight 00:19, July 20, 2012 (UTC) Can I join as two cats called Blizzardflight and Brightdust? ♫Feathernose♫♥♥Rarity Lover♥♥ 10:53, July 21, 2012 (UTC) Yep! You can follow the instructions on how to make a page under te "Help" section on Wiki Navigation. You'll find my Guide. ~Rowan Two Flarekits? Guys, I can't name Flarekit over to Flarepaw, and there's a queen that has a kit named Flarekit in the same Clan (SummerClan duh :3)... It says there's already a page named Flarepaw o.O (Flarepaw is Cheesy's, someone must have adopted it when it shouldn't have even been on the page... o3o) Haaalp. >n< 23:56, July 21, 2012 (UTC) Request to join I would like to join as a cat called Rubyheart Rosepool Sure! Can you create the page? Feathershy Target: 700 edits 19:16, July 30, 2012 (UTC) Request Hello, can I join as Tinyswirl, a very small powerful light golden dappled tabby she-cat with sparkling blue eyes? Thanks, 18:28, August 5, 2012 (UTC) Sure, Lily, can you create the page? 8D And welcome to the wiki! Feathershy I'm a rollback! 8DDD 18:31, August 5, 2012 (UTC) Join Could I join with: Sunpaw: Golden tabby she-cat with blue eyes. Bluesong14 (talk) 18:21, August 15, 2012 (UTC) Mossnose Join request Hi! I want to join as a tom named Redkit. He was abandoned. (do you see where this is going? :P) Spiritwhisper 14:51, August 17, 2012 (UTC) Sure!Silverstar 15:02, August 17, 2012 (UTC) Changed it to Aurorakit because I want Redkit in SpringClan. :P Spiritwhisper 15:44, August 17, 2012 (UTC) Joiny? I'm Snowpelt, a white longhair, with icy blue eyes. I used to be a part of Winterclan as a kit, but a fox took me and I was retreived by Summerclan, and there I stayed.Pikachushinxthe power of the past 14:37, August 23, 2012 (UTC) Oooh, nice plot. Make the page. If you need help, look here for help! ''Rowan''[[Risingkit|''The greatest]] [[Beautifulkit|''there'll ever be...]] 14:40, August 23, 2012 (UTC) Can I join? If I can, can I be Blazeflower- A long furred ginger tabby with blue eyes?Silverstar Yes you may, please read the http://warriorcatclansrp.wikia.com/wiki/User:Rowanflight/New_User_Guide, and most of all, have fun ;) If you have any problems, contact any Staff member. Stormstar Wild X RisingForever 21:07, September 16, 2012 (UTC) Join Request Hello, I was wondering if I could join as: Happybird, a muscular gray tabby she-cat with light violet eyes and delicate paws. Thanks! Lilydust~ Yus, make sure to make her a page :3 Have fun Stormstar You can shape your own [[Risingspirit|destiny if you Believe you can]] 01:18, November 4, 2012 (UTC) Adding two more kitties I'd like to have two more kitties in SC because I'd like some original cats :3. They will be: Brightpaw(Brightbreeze) - white tom with many wild ginger tabby patches with amber eyes. He has very wild, unkept, matted, ragged fur, a wide back, a neat head, a scar on his flank, long hind legs, long tail, dark nose, lean, and broad shoulders. Adderpaw(Adderflower) - brown tabby she-cat with green eyes. May I add these two cats? Bbun (talk) 00:53, November 17, 2012 (UTC)Bbun Cat May I join this clan as Risingsoul? A pure white tabby she-cat with silver stripes and bright blue eyes? Risingsoul (talk) 03:46, November 18, 2012 (UTC) Of course!--Cryptid Hunter93 (talk) 03:49, November 18, 2012 (UTC)Cryptid Hunter93 Im sorry, but you can't use the prefix Rising... ''Rowan''[[Risingpaw|''The greatest]] [[Beautifulpaw|''there'll ever be...]] 03:53, November 18, 2012 (UTC) Cat Request Yeah. So can I make a cat named Emberwhisper? xD She is an orange cat with dark ginger stripes and green eyes. And she's a warrior. =) Thanks!! Anonny13 (talk) 01:28, December 14, 2012 (UTC) Sure! Add her to the Allegiance, and make her page! I can add catigories and the templates for you. Here's an example page: Shellshore.Silverstar RowanXCody! 01:31, December 14, 2012 (UTC) Oh no thanks, I'd rather learn how to do it by myself. xD Thank you so much, though! You seem really nice. :) Anonny13 (talk) 01:33, December 14, 2012 (UTC) Aw, thanks!Silverstar RowanXCody! 01:34, December 14, 2012 (UTC) May I join? I was wondering if I could join my character is Weaselwhisker- short-furred brown tom with a white underbelly and orange eyes. Sure! 04:38, December 31, 2012 (UTC) Shall I Join? I would like to join~ Yewfoot - A chocolate-colored she-cat with a white stomach and muzzle along with amber eyes. ~Fallen 23:05, January 18, 2013 (UTC) Sure! ^.^ 23:06, January 18, 2013 (UTC) Can I join SummerClan? I would like to join with a new apprentice named Tigerpaw here's a pic of her I'm no good at explaining discriptions Sure thing, Tiger! 00:08, February 3, 2013 (UTC) Request Hey, May I join this Clan? If I do my cats name is Silversong, It's a silver she cat, With one eye blue and the other orange. Thanks! Ranger1434 Yes! Of course you can join! Just add your cat to the clan page. Have fun~ ' [[User:Shadow Force|''Ar''c'e''''u's'?'']] 02:15, January 31, 2013 (UTC) Request Hai . May I join this clan? If I can my cats name is Dawnsummer: She is a slender silver she-cat whose pelts shines in the moonlight with blue eyes AW3SOM3 S4MU3L Of course! Have fun, and make sure to add her page and add her to the clan~ ' [[User:Shadow Force|''Ar''c'e''''u's'?'']] 02:03, February 1, 2013 (UTC) Join? Uh Join? Uh yeah :D My cat shall bee... Dewpaw- A gray-silver she-cat with a white underbelly, she had one green eye and one blue eye. (My cat has those kind of eyes. Dun judge c:) And yeah :D Sure! Bbun (talk) 19:55, February 5, 2013 (UTC)Bbun i need a mommy im Sorrelkit Sorrelkit.123 (talk) 01:15, February 8, 2013 (UTC) Sorrel kit Okay, you can make a cat to be Sorrelkit's mother. [[User:Mossnose33|'So....']][[User talk:Mossnose33|'I']][[Icefeather|''' heard']][[Emeraldblaze|' u liek..]][[Lostkit| Oshawottz?]] 01:17, February 8, 2013 (UTC) willow pelt " mommy!! My cat Daisydream has been expecting for what, over a year? She can give birth to Sorrelkit. ouo ' [[User:Shadow Force|''like a]] [[User talk:Shadow Force|''B'o's''''s'~'']]' 01:22, February 8, 2013 (UTC) MOther Father Join Mommy, I need a mother and a father and may i join01:44, February 11, 2013 (UTC)Orangekit (talk)Orangekit Yes you may. Havensong Can I make a kitty named Havensong? She's an elder but really young, she's only in the elders den because she says she cant hunt with a blind eye. † broken allaroundmyshatteredlife 03:03, February 22, 2013 (UTC) Yursh. ;) ' ''like a'' [[User talk:Shadow Force|''B'o''''s's'~'']] 03:03, February 22, 2013 (UTC) Join Can I join as Obsidianlake a blue-black she-cat with shiny blue eyes and a white underbelly. She is a fighter and she stands her ground. I want to share her with Fern, if that's ok. Wildsky1423 (talk) 16:53, March 8, 2013 (UTC) Sure! It's fine with me! Make her page and add her to the page! 16:55, March 8, 2013 (UTC) Fallen wants to join ouo Soo here it is... :33 Erminepaw - sleek she-cat with a light, chocolate-colored pelt, round blue eyes, and milky white markings on her tail, chest, legs, and a mask around her eyes. ~Fallen 22:55, March 16, 2013 (UTC) Sure! [[User:Bbun|'Bb']][[User talk:Bbun|'un']][[User:Fernflight|'legs']] 00:33, March 23, 2013 (UTC) Join Hell, I haven't made a request in a while .-. Spiderkit, please? Thanks :) x "All they ever do, I hear, is spoon spoon spoon," 15:11, March 26, 2013 (UTC) Larchpaw Tan tom with brown stripes on his legs, tail and face, with brown paws and a green eye and an ice blue eyes. I support Larchstar [[User:Misty Angel|'X Flightbird']] 03:07, July 3, 2013 (UTC) Be sure to add him to the Allegiances~ [[User:Mossnose33|'Moss']][[User talk:Mossnose33|'potato!']]'' Love,' ' Passion,' ''' and Spirit'' 16:28, July 3, 2013 (UTC) May I join please? May I add Auburnberry- russet she cat? 18:33, July 24, 2013 (UTC) Of course~ 18:33, July 24, 2013 (UTC) Join Request Title says it all. I would love to roleplay in SummerClan! Hope you accept me! c: Thistleflight (talk) 14:24, July 27, 2013 (UTC)